Roku High
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: I'm here on a mission - to get my friends back together. That would be easy if only I didn't have distractions from stuff like homework, tests, rumors, cliques and my stupid step sister who has a thing for Aang (grr). They say that everything happens for the best. Well, that is about to change because, guess what? I'm getting my buds back. Better than summary, promise!
1. Welcome Back

**Hello fellow Kataangers! It's been a while since I wrote anything for Avatar, but now I'm back and more experienced, so I'm re-writing one of my earliest stories, Roku High. **

**And, just to let any of you know, my old penname was KataangxChannyluvr, so no, this story hasn't been stolen or anything like that.**

**Before we start, here's a little info about the characters. **

**Katara: 16. She is a talented artist. She hates her step mom and sister with a burning passion, and will do anything to escape. She also likes Aang and will do whatever it takes to fix one of the biggest fights in history.**

**Aang: 16. He's teenage music prodigy. Has a Saint Bernard dog named Appa. He lives with his dad and irritating twin sister, Ty Lee. Confident, calm, cool, collected. Tries to stay far away from Azula and her group.**

**Sokka: 17. The sporty one. Tells terrible jokes. Loves meat, hates carrots. Needs to get away from new mom and sister, fast. Does everything he can to help his little sister, Katara. **

**Toph: 16. Awesome at video games. On the school wrestling team. She needs glasses, but prefers to wear contacts. Hasn't talked to Aang in years. Likes Sokka.**

**Zuko: 17. Filthy rich. Known as the popular guy, nothing else. Hasn't seen Aang, Ty Lee or Toph since Katara and Sokka left. Might ditch Azula soon.**

**Ty Lee: 16. The cheerleader. Aang's twin sister. Loves pink but will let out her inner monster if you dare call her a slut. **

**Azula: 16. The one. The only. The Queen Bee of the school. Zuko's little sister. Adored by no one, but feared by all.**

**Kayumi: 16. Likes Aang. Hates her siblings. A total shopaholic. Wants to steal Azula's position as the school's ruler. Might just do it.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

* * *

"Are you ready for your first day of boarding school?" Kanna asked as she sat down beside her grandchildren at the breakfast table.

Katara nodded, practically bouncing in her seat. The past few years had been incredibly dull compared to the few years she spent at Roku High with her friends.

Katara was born in The Southern Water Tribe, but Hakoda had to move to the Earth Kingdom because of his job. So, Katara, Sokka, Kanna and Kya all moved with him. There, she and her brother made friends with four kids: Aang, Toph, Zuko and Ty Lee.

After she turned fourteen, her mother died and the small family returned to the South Pole. The move was hard, considering that she had grown so accustomed with her friends here. She had even developed a crush on one of her best friends, Aang. Katara still liked him but she never told anyone. The teen didn't think she'd ever see him or any of her friends again.

To make matters worse, her father had remarried. This woman was known as Kako. She reminded Katara of the evil stepmother from Cinderella. Although she was beautiful, she was devious as well. The problem, Hakoda was blinded by her looks and charms. To make things worse, Kako already had a daughter. She was Katara's age. Kayumi was just like her mother. Boys fawned over her everywhere she went.

They had recently moved back to the Earth Kingdom so because Hakoda had been transferred once again because of his job. But this time, he told his children, the move was permanent.

"Yeah," Sokka replied his grandmother through a mouthful of cereal.

"Do you think we'll see everyone?" Katara asked hopefully. All she wanted was to be with her friends once again. And perhaps Aang.

"Maybe. I wonder if Toph still wears glasses," Sokka said with a grin.

At that moment the two 'intruders' as Katara and Sokka secretly called them, walked in. Kayumi sat next to Sokka, grabbing an apple and some cornflakes whilst Kako started to make some coffee.

"Morning Kako," Kanna said, eyeing Katara and Sokka. She too had no idea that Kako was nowhere near the perfect daughter – in – law. Katara and Sokka mumbled their mornings. Hakoda had already left for work, so Sokka had to drive his siblings to school. He wasn't too happy ab out this.

"She's stain my car with all her Kayumi-ness," Sokka groaned to Katara as they watched their sister apply lip gloss after every bit of her food.

* * *

After two hours of bickering between the three siblings, fighting over what to play on the radio and awkward silences, Sokka's blue Mercedes Benz pulled into the gates of Roku High. Katara took a deep breath. Everything was just like before. It wasn't the real first day of school, today they just had to get themselves sorted out. It seemed like such a long time ago, but it was only two years since she last got here.

Katara grabbed her suitcase from the boot. "Here we go," she said brightly, looking at the school. Behind her Sokka rolled her eyes good naturedly but Kayumi sighed and checked her reflection on the shiny car.

"Come on, guys," Katara exclaimed, clapping her hands together in glee. "Let's go!"

Kayumi rolled her eyes. "Listen. I want a good reputation at this school so you'd better stay away from me," she said to Sokka and Katara. She grabbed her matching bejewelled lilac suitcases before strutting off. Katara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Calm down, Katara. At least, we won't have to deal with her 24/7," Sokka consoled his sister.

"Sokka," Katara said, "You have no idea how much I want to grab those Gucci sunglasses and shoved them down her throat." Sokka chuckled as they walked to the school's office.

"You and me both, sis, you and me both." They arrived at the office. "Names please," a woman in a red suit said.

"Katara and Sokka Aqua." The woman typed something on her computer before handing the duo schedules and dorm keys.

"Thank you," Katara said, looking down at her schedule..

Sokka ran off, looking for the soccer field. Katara turned to leave bumping into someone as she did so. They both groaned, rubbing their sore heads. Katara looked up to apologize.

"I'm so, so sorry..." she began. The girl had long brown hair in a high pony tail and sparkling silver eyes. _Familiar_ silver eyes. She wore a cheer leading outfit in the school colors: deep red, white and gold. The gigantic grin on the pretty girl's face summed it up. Could it possibly be..?

The girl was observing Katara as well. Brown sun-kissed skin, blue eyes a familiar confused expression. The she wore dark blue tunic top and black skinny jeans that hugged her curves. A golden locket hung from her neck. It looked a lot like the one Aang gave to her best friend just before she left. Was she..?

"Ty Lee?"

"Katara?"

Katara couldn't believe this. She and Ty-Lee squealed and jumped up and down, embracing each other.

"What are you doing here? Besides going to school, I mean," Ty Lee asked, excited. Katara burst out laughing. Nope. Same old Ty Lee, she thought.

"I'll tell you later. What dorm are you in?" Ty Lee looked at her paper. "Dorm 216. You?"

Katara grinned. "Same! So on our way there you can tell me what's been happening." Katara took Ty-Lee's arm and together the girls navigated their way across the massive campus that was Roku High. They joked and talked about what had happened within the last two years that Katara was relieved to see that things between her and Ty-Lee were still the same. That is, until she asked _the_ question.

"How's Aang?" And, just like that, the atmosphere had dampened.

Ty Lee's smile dropped. "U-umm... fine. So, uh, nice... w- weather, hey?" Katara narrowed her eyes at her friend. Ty Lee was known to stutter when she hid something. Katara grew suspicious, but more worried than curious.

"Is he okay?" Katara pleaded, worried.

"Yes, he's okay," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"So what happened?"

"Uh..."

"Ty Lee, tell me what happened!" Katara pleaded.

"Its okay, Kat. Okay, maybe it's not okay. I don't know, it depends on the way you look at the situation..." Ty-Lee trailed off.

"Ty!"

"Sorry! It's just... well no one in the group talks anymore, including Aang and I," Ty-Lee admitted, looking down at her trainers. Katara stopped walking, forcing Ty-Lee to stop as well. Katara searched her friend's face, looking for any sort of sign that said that this was a joke. But Ty-Lee looked serious.

"What do you mean? Two years ago, we all seemed so close! And you and Aang are _siblings _for crying out loud!" Katara raged, trying to make sense of this. This was _not_ how it was supposed to be! They were supposed to be best friends _forever_!

"Well, after you left things weren't the same. Zuko was the first to get drawn in by another clique: The Populars. Azula got to him and now he won't be seen with us. Toph went next, she just stopped talking to us. Aang tried to get everyone together but we all got into a huge fight. Principal Roku heard of this and we all got into big trouble. I was pretty mad at him. We all were." Ty Lee paused for a second, biting down on her lip and staring into space.

"What about your dad?" Katara asked softly, "what did he think?"

"Dad could sense the anger between us and stayed out of it. The next few days, Aang and I didn't speak. He's tried to get us to speak, but, I don't know... it's just not happening. And now, we don't speak at all. I can't even remember the last time we said more than 'hi'." Katara noticed tears forming in her friend's eyes. By this time they had reached the dorms. Katara pulled Ty Lee in for a hug.

Katara still wanted to ask so many questions, but she knew that now was not the time. Maybe if she tried, she could bring them back together.

"Thanks. Sorry, I just miss him so much," Ty-Lee said, voice muffled by Katara's top.

Katara opened the door to their dorm. The room was a light blue. One bunk bed sat next on one side of glass French doors that lead to a small balcony. A single bed stood on the other side, which was already occupied with someone's bags. There were three wardrobes, a 60 inch flat screen TV stood above a cabinet filled with DVDs. Three different colored bean bags stood in front of it.

"Whoa Ty, check this place out," Katara whispered in awe. Ty Lee looked around and gasped.

"They finally redid the dorms!" she squealed, suddenly becoming happier. "They gave us a _balcony_! This is heaven!" She threw her pink bags on the bottom of one of the bunks. Katara put hers on the one above. Katara walked around, trying the remote and scanning the DVDs. She looked around in complete awe.

The bathroom's door opened revealing a short girl with long black hair. The back of her green varsity jacket said, "Toph" in bold white letters. Katara didn't need to read her shirt to know who it was.

"Toph?" Toph looked up from her suitcases, eyes widening when she saw Katara. She was still roughly short and hadn't really changed much in the last few years. Although she had slight curves, and her bangs were longer. And she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Katara Aqua?" she said in disbelief. Katara nodded and ran over to her.

"Yeah, it's me, Katara! Sugar Queen!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know!"

"I can't believe you're back."

"Yes. I'm back. Gosh, you don't know how much I missed you punching Sokka." Toph laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you making Twinkle Toes blush!" she said, snickering. Katara was too happy to feel embarrassed.

"We need to catch up," Katara nodded before noticing that Ty Lee had become quiet. Two years ago, they would have teased Katara about her crush on Aang. But now, things were different. Ty Lee wasn't joking.

"Ty, you should come too," Katara said. Toph cleared her throat. "About that, I have wrestling practice to get to so... sorry!" the girl ran out of the room leaving a shocked Katara and a teary eyed Ty Lee.

"Told you," she said, looking outside now. Katara put a hand on her shoulder and patted it softly before grabbing her jacket.

"I'm going to see Aang," she said, with determination clear in her voice..

Ty Lee nodded. "I'll stay here. You still remember where the music room is, right?" Katara nodded before leaving.

As she walked to the music room, she wondered how much Aang had changed. The walls and grounds around her hadn't really changed that much, but her friends had, she now knew. If they had, she hoped it was for the best.

As she came to the door or the music room, she could hear the wail of a guitar. She felt shivers run down her spine. She knew that at least he hadn't stopped playing music. Then again, Aang would never give up music for anything. Just the thought of him so close to her made her tremble with anticipation.

Katara took a deep breath before opening the door. The room was filled with a variety of instruments. There was a teenage boy in the room. He was a little on the short side, because he was just a few inches taller than Katara. The boy wore grey jeans and an orange shirt. He had his eyes closed as his talented fingers plucked the strings of the guitar he held in his hands. He seemed to be enjoying himself Katara didn't want to disturb him. She stood there for a moment, listening to him play and studying him.

His shoulders where broad and she noted the way the shirt hinted at his slightly muscular physique. Katara noticed, he was lean, but muscular. She didn't notice that he had stopped playing until he opened his eyes. Her heart did a leap. Aang had changed – from a scrawny little kid to... well... Mr. Drop Dead Gorgeous.

Katara blushed and looked at him. His silver eyes sparkled. His eyes were exactly like Ty-Lee's.

"Remember me?" she said softly, smiling. Aang looked at her for the first time in two years. He set down the guitar and ran to his best friend. As he hugged her, Katara couldn't help but feel good. Incredibly good, that is. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. Of course, they both knew that this was more than their past friendly hugs, but neither seemed to care.

"Katara, you're back. Oh spirits, you have no idea how much I've missed you. What made you come back?" he asked enthusiastically after they pulled away slightly. Katara smiled brightly at him but then stopped, remembering the news Ty-Lee had told her.

"I'll tell you later. But, we have a lot to talk about.," she said. Aang noticed the difference in her behaviour, but said nothing about it.

Aang nodded and grabbed her hand. "Let's go to my dorm."

Katara, his best friend, his secret crush, was finally back. Things seemed too good to be true.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter, redone! I hope y'all like it and please review for me! PLEASE?! And I will be adding new chapters to the story, and make it longer!**

**Sammie!**


	2. Catching Up

**Thanks for the reviews, but I only got two. Even though I know more people read. Please, please, please review? Please?**

**Review Responses:**

**Danyella413: Thank you so much! I feel the same way, hey!**

**LiveLoveLaughKataang: Thank you so much! I love that I'm hearing from you again! I hope you like the many changes I'm making!**

**Chapter 2: Catching Up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA :(**

* * *

Aang and Katara walked into Aang's dorm. The room was more or less the same as hers, except there were video game cases scattered on the floor and sheets of music on one of the desks and the bottom bunk. Katara guessed that that was Aang's bed. He shut the door behind him and sat on his bed. Katara sat next to him, crossing her arms on the bed.

"How've you been?" Katara asked, not sure where to begin. Aang shrugged.

"Okay. I guess," he answered, slightly awkwardly. While she was gone, they hadn't really spoken much except the occasional phone call or Facebook chat. Yet when she met Ty-Lee and Toph, it was like they picked up right where they had left off. But she was always close to Aang. He was her best guy friend. They had never been this awkward before. So... what had changed between them?

"So what made you guys move?" Aang finally asked. Katara sighed and toyed with her hair nervously.

"Well, my dad got transferred again. And he got remarried," Katara said uneasily.

"Oh? Is she nice?" Katara laughed without humor. Kako? Nice? Right. Katara or Sokka would be lucky if they got two bucks from her on their birthday. And Kayumi? Well, she got all these fancy clothes and shoes and basically everything she wants.

"Nope. My step mother's a downright pain in the side. And my new sister?" Katara groaned, "she's worse."

"I thought you'd always wanted a sister," Aang pointed out.

"Yeah. But not _her_," Katara said, rolling her eyes. "She's also coming here."

"That must suck."

"It does. Now you tell me something," Katara started.

"So you know how at first I could only play the guitar?" he started. Katara nodded, "you're awesome are it."

Well, now I also play guitar, the flute, saxophone, piano, trumpet, bongos, harmonica, the violin, cello, electric guitar and the tuba," Aang counted off of his fingers. Katara smirked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, that's pretty awesome if you ask me. That's, like, eleven new instruments in the space of two years!"

"Well, I'll have you know, now I can dance," Katara said with a laugh. Aang raised his eyebrows.

"Katara Aqua? Can dance? Oh, this I gotta see," Aang said, laughing. She joined in with him. Aang had always been the best dancer in the group. He still was, actually. He was the best dancer she'd ever seen.

"Mm, just don't ask for me to do ballet. That did not end well for me," she said with a wince. "So how's Appa?"

Aang chuckled. "He's no more a little pup, that's for sure."

"Care to explain?"

"Okay so just a few days ago I was walking Appa in the park," he began. "And I stopped to talk to a friend I met. And Appa ran off."

"Was he okay?" Katara asked, slightly worried. She loved Appa. Aang shook his head, "Oh, he was more than okay."

"What do you mean?"

"I caught him with a female dog. It was weird. The old lady wasn't too happy about Appa doing that to her pet." Aang chuckled. Katara burst out laughing.

"That must have been so awkward!" she said through giggles. Aang laughed, "Trust me, it was."

"So... there's something that's been bothering me since I got here," Katara said after a beat. Aang cocked his head to the side, watching her intently.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I already bumped into Ty-Lee," Katara said without looking at him. Aang took a deep breath, but his voice still cracked slighty when he spoke.

"Oh. What did she say to you?"

"That... that you guys aren't speaking anymore. Is... is it true?" she asked, looking up. Aang gulped and looked away from her gaze. He said nothing. She knew it was true.

"Why, Aang?" Katara asked softly.

He shrugged. "It was complicated. We grew apart. Things weren't the same. Toph became edgier and edgier. Zuko began treating us like dirt and Ty Lee hates my guts. I was really upset over you and Sokka leaving. It was killing me, seeing us all like that. So you know what? I tried to talk things out. Next thing I know, Zuko is acting like Azula and Toph doesn't want to be seen with us. Ty Lee and I only stopped talking when all four of us had the fight."

"What fight?"

"It was horrible. I tried to talk to Zuko one day at lunch, when I saw him bullying a freshman. He started making fun of me, too and Toph didn't stop him, but she didn't encourage him either. Ty-Lee defended me, and then Azula and her gang stepped in on us. After that... well... Ty was so humiliated, I stopped talking to her. Zuko became this huge jerk and Toph, well, she's just not talking to us anymore."

"That's horrible, Aang!" Katara exclaimed. Aang shrugged and picked up a harmonica. He started to blow a tune into it, but Katara wasn't listening. She needed to find a way to fix this. She did not come back only to find people fighting, dammit!

Just then, Sokka walked in. "Hey Katara. Who's your friend?" Aang tried not to laugh at him. Clearly, Sokka was still Sokka. Katara rolled her eyes at her big brother.

"You don't remember him?" Katara asked.

"Am I supposed to?"

"This is Aang," Katara said, motioning to Aang. Sokka's jaw dropped.

"Aang? As in Ty Lee's twin, Aang? Dude, you aren't scrawny as before!" Sokka exclaimed, walking over to them.

"Sup, Sokka," Aang said, slapping Sokka's hand.

"Dude! You sound like a dude!" Aang scowled and shook his harmonica in Sokka's face, spraying him with spit.

"AW SIS MAN!" Sokka exclaimed, wiping his face. "I've got spit in my eye!" Aang and Katara laughed. Then, she stood up and stretched.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said to the boys. Aang excused himself and entered the bathroom.

"Wait," Sokka stopped Katara before she left. "I met Toph today and she told me that..."

"They had a fight. I know and I'm going to fix it," Katara finished for him.

"How?"

Katara looked away. "I'm still thinking about it.. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"...Katara..." Sokka started.

"No, Sokka. Not today. I didn't leave for two freakin' years only to return and find all of my best friends in a fight. When I'm done, things will be back to normal," The artist said, determination clear in her voice.

"Okay, then. Just know that I'll stand by you." Katara hugged her brother. "Thanks Sokka."

Aang had heard their whole conversation. He couldn't help feel a little jealous. Seeing as he couldn't remember the last time he and Ty Lee had hugged, let alone had a proper conversation, he had a right to be. And with the way things were going on, there was a chance that he'd never do it again.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kayumi greeted her roommates, Azula and Mai. When she showed up earlier on, they were already in the room. Kayumi found them somewhat intriguing, and partly annoying, though. Mai grunted in response. Azula didn't take her eyes off the magazine that lay on her laps as she greeted Kayumi.

"Hey Katie."

"It's Kayumi."

"Katie, Kayumi, big diff." And that's why she found them annoying.

Despite that, Kayumi, Azula and Mai became friends almost instantly. Well, sort of. At her old school, Kayumi was always the most popular girl. But here, it was Azula. Kayumi decided that if she hung out with Azula long enough, she'd find out her weak spots. So perhaps not real friends on her part.

Kayumi sat on her bed, flipping through last year's yearbook. If she was going to rule the school, she wanted to know the kids in her grade. None of them sparked her interest until her eyes spotted a certain boy with a bright smile.

"Hey Azula, who's that?" Kayumi asked. Azula looked up from her magazine and peeked over Kayumi's shoulder.

"Oh, that's Aang Yangchen. He's like a musical legend. He's on the basketball and track team, too. Why? Do you... like him?" Azula smirked at Kayumi's red face.

"No," she said, looking away from Azula. "He's cute, but I don't like him."

"It's a shame, though. I've invited him to join our group, but he said no. The little brat. Doesn't know what's coming to him," Azula said, flipping a page.

Kayumi pretended that she hadn't heard the last part. "Is he single?"

Azula shook her head. "Although, I think he had a thing for that Katara girl, your sister, right?"

"Katara is _not_ my sister. Never has been, never will be!" Kayumi screeched. Azula and Mai sat up, surprised at her outburst.

"Touchie." Azula smirked.

* * *

"Toph?" Katara whispered. Katara tried to find sleep but she couldn't. All she could do was to stare up at the ceiling, wide awake and listening to the sounds of her roommates deep breathing. All she could think about was her friends. That was why she crawled down the ladder from her top bunk and crept over to a sleeping Toph. Toph groaned in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"Toph, the room's on fire!" Katara urgently whispered. Toph snorted but didn't stir. Katara watched the sleepy smile on her friend's face in agitation.

"I don't care, and besides, I can tell you're lying." Katara sighed.

"I'll leave you alone if you tell me something." Toph sat up.

"Okay, shoot."

"Are you still mad at Aang?"

"You seriously woke me up in the middle of the night for this?' she hissed, suddenly angry. Katara scowled.

"What the hell? I'm being serious about this question!"

"I don't care. Good night."

"Toph!" Katara hissed, pinching her arm. Toph's hand suddenly flew out from under her covers and smacked Katara in the face. Katara gasped and touched her nose, which was stinging slightly from Toph's hit.

"That was low."

"So is talking to me about my personal problems."

"Not true! They affect me to!"

"Why? Why does it affect you? Why can't you just accept the fact that things change and that people move on?" Toph said, no longer whispering. As soon as she said it, she regretted it.

"Sugar Queen, I didn't..."

"Whatever," Katara muttered, going back to bed.

The next morning, as Katara put on the school's uniform, Katara thought of the way things went last night with Toph. Even though her words stung, she ignored them. She was going to get her friends back. That's a promise.

"These uniforms are horrible," Toph complained as she put on her socks. No one answered her.

"They aren't that bad," Ty Lee said more to Katara than Toph. It was true, though. The girls' uniform was mainly a white cotton shirt, a maroon blazer, a deep red tie, black pleated skirt paired with black heels or school shoes worn with knee high white socks. Ty Lee had slept through the talk, but she had a feeling that Katara and Toph where no longer speaking.

Ty Lee grabbed her pink backpack. "Come on, Katara. We'll be late for homeroom. We haven't had breakfast, yet." Katara sighed as she grabbed her baby blue messenger bag and her sketchbook. The three girls had almost every class together, and they knew it was going to be irritating to be with each other for most of the day. But Katara planned to use this to her advantage.

"This is crazy, can't you two talk to each other?" Katara blurted out.

"No," Toph and Ty Lee responded at the same time. Katara sighed. As the trio made their way from the dorms to the cafeteria, Katara spotted Zuko. He was talking to a group of people by his locker. This was the first time she;d seen him in years. And, even though they were just frenemies, she had missed him. Not that she'd ever say that to him. He was the best freniemy a girl could ask for. Without a second thought, she ran towards him, avoiding other students.

"Zuko!" she called. Zuko looked around. Then, he saw Katara. He smiled, eyes widening slightly.

He smiled and opened his arms for a hug. She embraced her friend, ignoring the stares from the students around them.

"It's been so long, we should catch up," Katara said as she dragged Zuko.

"Uh, okay then. How've you been lately?" Katara smiled at his question.

Maybe she could actually get somewhere with him.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! Please guys? Do I deserve one? Or two? Or more than that?**

**Sammie**


End file.
